vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Castlevania
For detailed information about this series, visit the Castlevania Wiki. Summary Castlevania, known as Demon Castle Dracula (悪魔城ドラキュラ Akumajō Dorakyura) in Japan, is a long-running videogame Franchise developed by Konami. Power of the Verse Castlevania is an incredibly powerful universe, more so than one would initially assume a story about Vampire Hunters to be. Even regular demons under Dracula's command can sink entire ships, control the weather and elemental forces, and ravage entire nations one town at a time. Sufficiently powerful demons and vampires can create entire dimensions containing celestial bodies, and even more powerful characters such as Aeon and the Time Reaper can create parallel universes and destroy timelines, respectively. The series' heroes and primary antagonists comfortably sit on the Universal+ scale. Dracula can easily create dimensions, some of which contain stars and massive black holes, and Brauner created many dimensions containing moons, suns and stars for the sole purpose of drawing power from Dracula's Castle - which itself is actually a parallel dimension with the physical castle being just the outermost layer. Another character, Dmitrii Blinov, sought to become the Dark Lord himself by absorbing demonic souls, and his death led to the collapse of the Abyss, a parallel universe containing stars and galaxies. He and other Dark Lord Candidates are notably inferior to Dracula himself. Castlevania also has plenty of hax in the universe, from Universal Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation encompassing millions and billions for low to mid tier vampires and possibly countless to infinite souls for the God tiers, Life & Death Manipulation and even Conceptual Manipulation. The series' demonic entities are also incredibly hard to put down, as their existence is tied to the collective chaos in the hearts of humanity, and they can regenerate and come back even if their existence is erased. There is also this blog that explains the reasoning for some of the most notable abilities in the series. The Netflix series, however, shows a vastly different universe in terms of power. Characters are capable of running faster than the human eye and dodge arrows, and regular demons can effortlessly tear human apart, with Trevor scalling from them. For the Top Tiers, Dracula can create storms via weather control and tank Multi-City Block level attacks, with his son Alucard and The Morning Star Whip scalling directly Official Timeline Main Timeline= These are the installments that take place in Koji Igarashi's primary Castlevania Timeline. * Castlevania: Lament of Innocence (1094 A.D): First game of the series chronologically. The knight Leon Belmont battles the vampire lord Walter Bernhard who had kidnapped his wife Sara. Leon's best friend, the tactician Mathias Cronqvist, in grief over the sudden death of his wife Elizabetha, willingly transforms into a vampire as a revenge against God. The creation of the Vampire Killer, the birth of Dracula, and the origin of the Belmont's feud with the Dark Lord are all shown here. * Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (1476 A.D): In this game, the Belmonts battle Count Dracula for the first time, with Trevor Belmont being the first to slay him, alongside Sypha Belnades, Grant Danasty and Dracula's son Alucard. * Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (1479 A.D): A direct sequel to Castlevania III. Dracula's Curse ravages the world, and Death enacts a plan to resurrect his master. Hector, Dracula's Devil Forgemaster turns against his lord and stops evil plans. * Castlevania: The Adventure (1576 A.D): Dracula is reborn a hundred years after his defeat by the hands of Trevor Belmont. The legend of the Dark Lord's revival every century begins here. Trevor's descendant, Christopher Belmont, succeeds in vanquishing Dracula once again. * Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge (1591 A.D): Though Christopher succeeded in defeating Count Dracula, he did not properly kill him. Over a period of 15 years, Dracula gathered his dark power and reformed. The Dark Lord returns and brainwashes Christopher's son Soleiyu Belmont, forcing the vampire hunter to battle Dracula once more. *'Castlevania (1691 A.D):' The original game of the story. One hundred years after his defeat by the hands of Christopher Belmont, Count Dracula resurrects once more, throwing the world into chaos. Christopher's descendant Simon Belmont battles Dracula and vanquishes him, but is cursed by the Dark Lord as he dies. *'Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (1698 A.D):' Seven years after Simon Belmont killed Dracula, his curse begins to take effect, causing his body to slowly wither and decay. Simon learns that once he perishes, his undead body will become a vessel for Dracula's resurrection. To stop this from happening, Simon gathers Dracula's severed body parts and revives him in a ritual, slaying the Count once again and freeing him of his curse. *'Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance (1748 A.D):' 50 Years after Simon halted the Dark Lord's complete resurrection, his grandson Juste Belmont now continues his family's legacy as vampire hunters. However, his best friend Maxim Kischine is corrupted by a fractured remain of Dracula's spirit, leading to the return of the Demon Castle. Juste Belmont battles his friend and stops Dracula's complete revival. *'Castlevania: Rondo of Blood (1792 A.D):' A century after Simon Belmont's legendary battle with the Dark Lord, the Dark Priest Shaft brings Count Dracula to life once more. The young Richter Belmont, descendant of Simon Belmont, sets off on a quest to stop him. Along the way he meets with the young vampire huntress Maria Renard, who aids him in his battle. *'Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (1797 A.D):' Shaft survives his battle against Richter and Maria in Rondo of Blood, remaining alive as a disembodied spirit. After four years, he manages to successfully take control over Richter Belmont's mind, and plans to use the vampire hunter's immense power to revive Lord Dracula once more. 5 Years after Rondo of Blood, the Demon Castle returns. Simultaneously, Alucard awakens from a 300 Year slumber, sensing the return of evil and the lack of a Belmont. In his quest, he meets and develops a bond with Maria Renard, frees Richter Belmont from his mind control and fights against his resurrected father. *'Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection (1798 A.D):' One year after the events of Symphony of the Night, the Incubus Magnus plots to corrupt Alucard's mind and transform him into the new Lord of Darkness. Through the combined efforts of five vampire hunters, his plans are quickly foiled. *'Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (18XX A.D):' In the 1800s, the Belmont Clan mysteriously disappears. In their place, various organizations of vampire hunters and mages are formed to keep Dracula and the forces of darkness at bay. The most prominent of this is the Order of Ecclesia, and it's most powerful member, the young woman Shanoa, is imbued with the power of Dominus, a Glyph weapon said to have the power to kill Dracula. However, the sorcerer Barlowe, the Order of Ecclesia's leader, became corrupted by Dracula's spirit and through a demonic ritual sacrificed himself, serving as the vessel for the Dark Lord's resurrection. Shanoa journeys to the newly risen Demon Castle and faces Count Dracula by herself. *'"Bram Stoker's Dracula" (1897 A.D):' Quincy Morris, an american vampire hunter and inheritor of the Belmont Vampire Killer, travels to Transylvania and keeps Dracula at bay. *'Castlevania: Bloodlines (1917 A.D):' The vampire countess Elizabeth Bathory is revived in the early 20th century. Plotting to revive Count Dracula, she orchestrates the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand, starting World War I. She hopes to use the souls of all of the war's victims to bring about the Dark Lord's resurrection. To stop her, Quincy Morris' son John Morris, and his friend Eric Lecarde, spanish nobleman and inheritor of the Alucard Spear, join forces to stop her. *'Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (1944 A.D):' The world is in chaos as a result of World War II. The vampire artist Brauner, wishing to destroy the world, uses the souls of the war's dead to bring about Dracula's Demon Castle, claiming it for himself. The young Johnathan Morris, son of John Morris, and his childhood friend, the witch Charlotte Aulin, join forces to stop his evil ambitions. *'The Demon Castle War (1999 A.D):' The world is thrown into complete chaos as the King of Terror Dracula fully-resurrects once more, as predicted by Nostradamus centuries earlier. Dracula's power is greater than it has ever been before, and no one can stop him. When all hope seems lost, the Belmonts return at last bearing the Vampire Killer. The young Julius Belmont, alongside Alucard, a descendant of the Belnades Clan, and priests / priestesses of the Hakuba Clan, will face against Dracula and defeat him once and for all, imprisoning his soul in the darkness of the Solar Eclipse. *'Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow (2035 A.D):' Dracula's Castle returns in Japan during a Solar Eclipse in 2035. The high school student, Soma Cruz, and his childhood friend, the Shrine Maiden, Mina Hakuba, are both transported into the castle. Soma allies himself with secret agent Genya Arikado (Alucard in disguise), the witch Yoko Belnades, the Ex-Military Hammer and the amnesiac Julius Belmont, in order to stop the sorcerer, Graham Jones, who wishes to become the new Dark Lord. During his journey, Soma Cruz discovers that he is himself Dracula reincarnated. In order to free himself from his fate, Soma battles Chaos itself to free himself from its influence. *'Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow (2036 A.D):' One year after the events of Aria of Sorrow, the demonic cult "With Light", led by the insane priestess Celia Fortner, wish to herald the advent of a new Dark Lord, in order to restore the balance between Light and Chaos to the universe. Soma Cruz resists the temptations of darkness once again, and stops both Celia and Dmitrii Blinov, a Dark Lord Candidate who had absorbed the souls of the Abyss to become the new Demon King. *'Castlevania: Reminiscence of the Divine Abyss (2037 A.D):' The Vampire Count Olrox, once a servant of Dracula, creates his own Demon Castle in an attempt to become the new Dark Lord, conquering both the world of humans and Chaos. Julius Belmont's pupil Curtis Lang, together with his ally Michelle Danasty, fight against him and stop his evil plans. |-|Alternate Timelines= These are the installments which do not take place in Koji Igarashi's timeline, and as such are parallel universes. *'Castlevania: Legends (1450 A.D):' A game intended to act as the series' origin, though was later removed from continuity by Koji Igarashi with the release of Lament of Innocence. An European aristocrat makes a pact with an evil deity, obtaining great power and transforming into the Demon King Dracula. For 19 years he terrorizes Europe uninterrupted, until the young Sonia Belmont inherits a magical whip from her grandfather and swears revenge against the Count after he is killed. Along her journey she meets and forms a romantic bond with Dracula's son, Alucard, and the two defeat unite forces to defeat the Demon King. Afterwards, Sonia and Alucard have a child together. This child would grow to be Trevor Belmont, who would begin the Belmont's legacy of always stopping Count Dracula with each resurrection. *'Castlevania: Circle of the Moon (1830 A.D):' In an old Austrian Castle, the vampiress Carmilla enacts a demonic ritual and resurrects her Lord Dracula, though he is still not at full power. The vampire hunter Nathan Graves, wielder of the Hunter Whip, invades the castle to stop their plans. *'Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness (1844 A.D):' Dracula revives, and his demonic forces begin ravaging the countryside. Ada, the sister of the Werewolf Cornell, is captured to be used in a sacrificial ritual. Cornell then journeys towards Dracula's castle to rescue her. *'Castlevania 64 (1852 A.D):' Dracula's spirit is reborn in the body of the young boy Malus. Dracula's forces, unaware that their lord was still alive, kidnap all the children from surrounding villages to use their souls in a summoning ritual. Belmont-descendant Reinhardt Schneider and young witch Carrie Fernandez set on a journey to stop them. *'Boku Dracula-Kun (11797 A.D):' A Chibi / Parody spin off game. Kid Dracula, the son of the Count Dracula, awakes from a 10,000 year long nap and learns that the world has been taken over by the demon Galamoth, who proclaims himself Dark Lord. Insulted by his title being stolen, the young vampire grabs his father's cape and goes on a journey to stop Gaalamoth and his forces. *'Castlevania Judgment (Outside of Time):' A story that takes place outside of time, transcending canon & non-canon. Galamoth, in his 10,000 year plan to usurp the Dark Lord's throne, sends the Time Reaper to destroy the fabric of time, erasing Dracula's existence in the process and allowing him to become the new Demon King. To counter this, the Time Watcher, Aeon, creates a Time Rift by merging various points in the timeline together, enlisting various historical heroes and monsters to battle the Time Reaper. |-|Netflix Series= In 2017, an animated series, hosted by Netflix, started with a adaptation of Dracula's Curse, the third game of the main saga, with the second season airing in 2018, with a confirmed third season which will be coming in 2020. The verse is pretty different from the main timeline in power, characters and general story, starting with Dracula meeting Lisa in his castle and explaining how his hatred of mankind started when she was burned at the stake. Alongside these events, Trevor Belmont was a disgraced last member of a famous clan of Monster Hunters, and when he met Sypha, a talented speaker, and later Alucard, the son of Dracula, the three decided to end Dracula's rampage over the humans Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Matthew Schroeder * Xanxussama1010 * Follow Doctor Freeman * Dragonmasterxyz * Dino Ranger Black * FateAlbane * SolidEye234 * ZacharyGrossman273 * Theglassman12 * DarkDragonMedeus * Mariogoods * Bobsican * Dante Demon Killah * LightinAnt * Sixo Bullets * ZephyrosOmega * RayWarrior01 Opponents Neutral * FrostMouse0 Characters Forces of the Light Belmont Clan LeonBelmont.jpg|Leon Belmont|link=Leon Belmont Trevor_Curse_of_Darkness.jpg|Trevor Belmont|link=Trevor Belmont Simon_Chronicles.jpg|Simon Belmont|link=Simon Belmont JusteArt.jpg|Juste Belmont|link=Juste Belmont DraculaXChronicles1.jpg|Richter Belmont|link=Richter Belmont Julius_Belmont_cover.png|Julius Belmont|link=Julius Belmont Other Protagonists AlucardPortrait.jpg|Alucard|link=Alucard (Castlevania) Hector_castlevania_cover.jpg|Hector|link=Hector (Castlevania) MariaFanArt1.jpg|Maria Renard|link=Maria Renard ShanoaEcclesia.jpg|Shanoa|link=Shanoa (Castlevania) JohnM.jpg|John Morris|link=John Morris EricL.jpg|Eric Lecarde|link=Eric Lecard JMorris2.jpg|Jonathan Morris|link=Jonathan Morris CharlotteArt.jpg|Charlotte Aulin|link=Charlotte Aulin SomaCruzArt.jpg|Soma Cruz|link=Soma Cruz Allies SyphaPainting.jpg|Sypha Belnades|link=Sypha Belnades GrantPirate.jpg|Grant Danasty|link=Grant Danasty AlbusCastlevania.png|Albus|link=Albus (Castlevania) LorettaStella.jpg|Stella & Loretta|link= YokoB.png|Yoko Belnades|link=Yoko Belnades Forces of the Night Primary Antagonists DraculaSir.jpg|Dracula|link=Dracula (Castlevania) DeathArt.jpg|Death|link=Death (Castlevania) Vampires WalterLord.jpg|Walter Bernhard|link=Walter Bernhard JoachimC.png|Joachim Armster|link=Joachim Armster CarmillaGiantSkull.jpg|Carmilla|link=Carmilla (Castlevania) ElizabethBathory.jpg|Elizabeth Bathory|link=Elizabeth Bathory (Castlevania) BraunerArt.jpg|Brauner|link=Brauner Olrox.png|Count Olrox|link=Count Olrox Demons AbaddonLocust.png|Abaddon|link=Abaddon (Castlevania) ParanoiaMirror.png|Paranoia|link=Paranoia (Castlevania) ZephyC.png|Zephyr|link=Zephyr (Castlevania) Frankly.jpg|Frankenstein's Monster|link=Frankenstein's Monster(Castlevania) MedusaC.gif|Medusa|link=Medusa (Castlevania) CSuccubi.png|The Succubus|link=Succubus (Castlevania) PersephoneVania.jpg|Persephone|link=Persephone (Castlevania) NyxCastlevania.png|Nyx|link=Nyx (Castlevania) Humans PriestShaft.png|Shaft|link=Shaft (Castlevania) Barlowe.png|Barlowe|link=Barlowe GrahamJones.png|Graham Jones|link=Graham Jones CeliaSorrow.jpg|Celia Fortner|link=Celia Fortner Dmitrii.jpg|Dmitrii Blinov|link=Dmitrii Blinov Others Time Watchers AeonCrop.png|Aeon|link=Aeon (Castlevania) StGermainCrop.jpg|Saint Germain|link=Saint Germain 11,000 A.D DraculaKun.png|Kid Dracula|link=Kid Dracula Galamoth.jpg|Galamoth|link=Galamoth TimeReaper.png|Time Reaper|link=Time Reaper Abstract Beings AngelAyamiKojima.jpg|God|link=God (Castlevania) ChaosSymbol.jpg|Chaos|link=Chaos (Castlevania) Netflix Series Trevor_on_Season_1.png|Trevor Belmont|link=Trevor Belmont (Castlevania - Netflix) Dracula_Castlevania_Netflix.jpg|Dracula|link= Dracula (Castlevania - Netflix) Alucard_Castlevania_Netflix.jpg|Alucard|link= Alucard (Castlevania - Netflix) Sypha Netflix.jpg|Sypha|link= Sypha Belnades (Castlevania - Netflix) Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Konami Category:Castlevania